supernanny_music_chartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer Sitconfiver
Jennifer Sitconfiver (born March 27, 1977) started the chart for the week ending January 1, 1994. The chart started with 20 positions, but expanded to as many as 40 for the week ending March 8, 2003. The chart expanded to 50 positions for February 7, 2004. The chart expanded to 75 positions for October 14, 2006, and finally 100 for January 20, 2007, including the recurrents rule, where a song is moved to "recurrent status" if the song has at least 20 weeks on the chart and is beneath number 50, which was introduced on June 2, 2007, the 20th week since the chart contained 100 positions on the chart. Also in 2009, the remaining positions were revealed for previous. For the first week of 2010, recurrents expanded from 50 to 60 positions, meaning a song is moved if it tallied at least 20 weeks on the chart and has fallen below position number 60 a week later. Her spouse is Ocay Sitconfiver of the African descent. She lives in Brooklyn, New York. Jennifer and Ocay have gotten married in 1996 and actually get along really well. On November 10, 2013, Sitconfiver announced that four videos will be released to celebrate the 20th anniversary on January 1, 2014. However, only one of them is a weekly video. The other three calculate the results of multiple weeks. There is going to be a decade-end running from 2004 to 2013, a year-end 2013, and an all-time best running from 1994 to 2013. Additionally, she announced that the 51st season will not be called season 51 in the voting series, the fifty-second season is not called Season 52, the fifty-third season is not called Season 53, and so forth. Instead, for example, the first season that started in 2015 will be called "2015 Season 1". Voting series Jennifer Sitconfiver owns a voting series named "Music Sitconfivoter". which was founded in 2004 and was never shut down. Jennifer Sitconfiver divides songs into teams, as she said, "based on their race and gender". Voters only have two days to vote in each episode. Recurrents start at season 17, with a song graduating after 15 episodes between position #11 and the bottom of higher than the normal chart. (for example, a season has 36 positions, consisting of a top 30 and the remaining six stylized as Stay Zone and Drop Zone respectively and evenly.) Voting power Currently, Jennifer and Ocay each share 12x voting power, with her friends receiving 10x voting power, and the rest of public 1x voting power. In 2012, Jennifer and Ocay gave the admins of the Supernanny Fanon Wiki 5x voting power. Jennifer Sitconfiver also owns a website and bought some policemen in her headquarters. Operating systems *Windows XP ~ The first 17 seasons *Windows Vista ~ Season 18 - Season 29 *Windows 7 ~ Season 30 - TBD *Windows 8 ~ TBD - present Achievements See also */List of top 10 singles of the 1990s/ *List of Jennifer Sitconfiver's number-one singles of the 2000s Trivia *Jennifer states her favorite year in music as 2002. Her second favorite year in music would be 2009, and her third would be 2003. 2007 is fourth. 1994 is fifth, then 1995, then 1996. *Jennifer has planned a 50th season name of her voting series to be "Season L". *In 2012, Jennifer reviewed a fan-made episode on the Supernanny Fanon Wiki, and described it as an "imposter episode", as the creator recycled the names of the Burb Family from The Sims series. Jennifer also added "Just because the store I go to the most is Costco, does not mean I work full-time there", meaning that the episode was strictly fictional unlike other episodes. But we do take a break from creating episodes by having a good time at Las Vegas. *Her birthday matches Mariah Carey's birthday. One exception is the year of birth.